


Love among the Stars

by yuniesan



Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: “Love is hard, you have to try harder”
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543339
Kudos: 15





	Love among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Rucas Fanfic Week 2017 day 5 // future ; jump past the canon world we know and take a shot at where these losers will be down the road (hints: senior year, college, “can you believe we’ve been dating for ___ years?”)

Lucas was nervous, they had their ups and downs, and a lot of the downs he felt so guilty about, but he loved Riley more than anything else. They fought and made up, they laughed and cried, and every once and a while he was reminded of those terrible days where they weren’t together. College was the hardest, because although he didn’t leave New York, Riley did, she went to Yale while he went to Cornell. They saw each other every weekend when they had the time, and spent their summers working in the city spending every second they could together. He was always nervous that she would meet someone better while she was away, that she would realize that she didn’t really love him.

That’s how they had their first major fight, over the phone after he heard a guy in the background talking to her. The guy was just a friend she said, but for some reason in his mind he thought she was leaving him. He broke the phone after their fight, and felt himself losing the battle between his two sides. She showed up at his door right afterwards, driving for hours to get to him, soothing him and telling him that the guy he had heard was her roommate’s best friend, and he was gay. The guy even facetimed them explaining what had been going on, the group were planning for Riley to take Lucas away on a secret weekend getaway at his parents’ cabin. He felt stupid afterwards.

They hadn’t broken up, each fight they ever had since then, or even before were silly fights in the end, because they were both fighting the insecurities they had over the whole relationship. Their friends thought that the two of them would grow out of it, and they did when they were together throughout high school, in college on the other hand they were trapped in school that were in different states so of course those insecurities had resurfaced, even though they were unwarranted.

“Love is hard, you have to try harder,” she had told him one day when she was leaving to go back to school. So he did, he focused on his school work, and graduated a year early, but instead of going back to the city, he moved in with Riley and started working on getting into a  PH.D program while she finished. Their parents didn’t know that they had moved in together, because they just wanted some time to be happy together. No interference from their families, their friends, or even their lives back in New York. It was what they had needed in the end, a fresh start.

So now on their seventh anniversary, less than a year from Riley finishing school, Lucas set up rose petals and fairy light in their small apartment. The ring he had inherited from his Grandmother, Pappy Joe had mailed it to him after he had visited the couple over the summer with some furniture he had made for them. The man was the only one who knew they were living together, and he had made sure that Lucas did everything he could to fulfill his dreams.  The weekend before he had gone to New York, and asked for Riley’s hand in marriage, much to the shock of her father, but he had gotten their blessing .

Seven years, of love, and fights, and silly little things, seven years of birthdays and holiday’s, seven years together. All he knew was that she was his other half, and without her falling on his lap all those years ago, he wouldn’t know where he would be or who he would be. He wouldn’t have become a veterinarian, well he’s not one yet but he’s getting there, he wouldn’t have gotten through High School let alone get into one of the top programs in the country. She was his everything, and he wanted to make sure that for the rest of their lives they would have nothing but love between the two of them.

So he waited in the living room, for Riley to come home to a surprise proposal, and his heart on his sleeve. 

* * *

Riley was in shock, she had double check, she triple check, but the lines on the test kept coming back positive and she couldn’t believe it. They were so careful since they had moved in together, since they first had sex after their high school prom when they had snuck away just to be together. Her former roommate assured her constantly that Lucas loved her, but after the doctor’s appointment confirmed the results she couldn’t understand what was happening. She had been so stressed over test and everything that she had forgotten to keep track of her period, that she hadn’t realized that she was three months late. All because of work, and school were stressing her, and the only thing that was keeping her grounded was Lucas who always worked so hard.

So she cried, because now she was pregnant, she cried because she was afraid that the two of them would have to give up so much because of the little peanut inside of her. So when she got home that night after work she was surprised to see Lucas on bended knee looking at her with so much love in his eyes, that she couldn’t stop herself from falling to the ground and crying.

“Riley what’s wrong?” he said as he rushed to her side. 

“You’re going to propose,” she said looking up at him with  tears in her eyes. “How long have you been planning this?”

She wanted to know, because she needed the affirmation from him of how much he loved her before she told him about the baby.

“Since Pappy Joe told me about my grandmother’s ring,” he said smiling at her. “Riley Matthews, I want you to be my wife, the mother to our children, the light of my life, the one I can build my life with.”

She didn’t think, she didn’t say anything but, “I’m pregnant.”

Lucas looked at her shocked, and she automatically thought that this was the moment where everything would end. But instead he pulled her close and kissed her on the head, before kissing her tear stained face, and finally settling on her lips. 

“Well this is earlier than I planned for a family, but we’ll make it work,” he said making her laugh. “Although you still haven’t answered my question.”

“You still want to marry me?” she asked although it wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement.

“Riley, I’ve loved you for so long, of course I want to marry you, I want our lives together, I mean yeah we have our insecurities, but we always work through them, because without you I would be lost. I would have missed the greatest thing I could ever have.”

“Then yes I will marry you Lucas, and we can have our little peanut baby, and we will probably have to work really hard, but it will be our family.”

* * *

Lucas and Riley would end up moving to Texas, while Lucas worked on his  PH.D and Riley worked as a kindergarten teaching assistant. Pappy Joe helped with the baby, and their family and friends visited constantly. Even though Riley had dreamed of writing for Vogue, she found happiness teaching, and would end up writing best-selling stories about fierce little girls conquering the world. Lucas would become an on-call veterinarian, but he would also pamper his girls with love and affection. Teaching he daughter Lily Grace to ride ponies, while Riley was pregnant with their second child. While Riley wrote her stories, Lucas  worked hard on being a good father even learning to cook something more than mac and cheese. 

When the nights were theirs they would talk and kiss, he held his wife with everything he had, and thanked the stars for giving him everything he could ever wish for.


End file.
